


Five times the Sheriff found Derek Hale in his son's bedroom [by suzvoy]

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sappy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [TRADUCTION] [OS - Sterek] Cinq fois où le shérif trouva Derek Hale dans la chambre de son fils.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Five times the Sheriff found Derek Hale in his son's bedroom [by suzvoy]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times the Sheriff Found Derek Hale in His Son's Bedroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520371) by [suzvoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy). 



> Bêta-lecture de la trad française : Merci beaucoup à Neliia d'avoir relu et corrigé ce texte.

.

**Five Times the Sheriff Found Derek Hale in His Son's Bedroom**

écrit par suzvoy

.

.

« Stiles, » commença John, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la chambre de son fils sans réfléchir, l'esprit focalisé sur les choses qu'il avait à faire, « est-ce que tu te rappelles avoir - ? »

Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que Stiles n'était pas seul. Rien de ce qui se passait dans cette chambre n'était inconvenant – Dieu merci – car rien ne s'y _passait_. Stiles et Derek Hale (Derek. Hale.) étaient tous les deux figés, penchés sur l'ordinateur portable du plus jeune. Ils étaient tous les deux clairement en train d'y regarder quelque chose. John espérait, priait Dieu - pourtant mis à l'écart ces derniers temps -, de ne pas les avoir surpris en train de regarder quoi que ce soit qui les traumatiseraient tous les trois, pour le restant de leur vie.

Heureusement, un pas supplémentaire à l'intérieur de la chambre lui prouva que ce n'était pas le cas. Cependant, les images qui s'affichaient sur la page du moteur de recherche – John savait comment utiliser Internet malgré ce que Stiles semblait penser – étaient horribles. Elles étaient 'horribles' dans le sens _horribles_ , et pas 'horribles' dans le sens : _je viens de surprendre mon fils et un homme de huit ans son aîné en train de regarder du porno gay, ensemble, sur Internet._

John devrait probablement réfléchir plus tard au fait qu'il trouvait que des photos de bêtes déchiquetées pleine d'hémoglobine étaient moins flippantes que du porno gay.

Ouais. Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

Bien plus tard.

« Derek Hale. » déclara-t-il, rompant finalement le silence franchement inconfortable de la pièce.

Derek et Stiles bougèrent lentement, échangeant un regard d'abord, avant que Derek ne se redresse et ne se retourne vers lui. « Shérif. »

« Tu n'étais pas là quand je suis rentré. » déclara John avec certitude. « Et je l'aurais remarqué si tu t'étais faufilé en bas. Est-ce que... » Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait demander ça, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives possibles auxquelles il pouvait penser. « Est-ce que tu es passé par la fenêtre ? »

« Oui. » répondit immédiatement Derek, et on entendit la paume de Stiles se claquant contre son front.

D'accord. Donc Derek Hale était apparemment entré dans sa maison en _passant par la fenêtre de la chambre de son fils_. John avait essayé de se préparer à la possibilité que Stiles préférait les garçons aux filles – ou qu'il les aimait autant -, mais quoi qu'il avait pu penser, il n'avait jamais songé faire face à une telle différence d'âge. Il n'avait pas pensé non plus qu'il aurait arrêté le garçon en question pour meurtre, après avoir mené lui-même une chasse à l'homme pour le retrouver.

 _Bien sûr_ que c'était ce garçon qu'il devait trouver caché dans la chambre de son fils. Il ne devrait même pas être surpris.

Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire. « Derek, » annonça-t-il, « va m'attendre en bas. » Diviser pour mieux régner était toujours une stratégie gagnante.

John recula pour sortir de la pièce, libérant l'entrebâillement pour _soi disant_ laisser passer Derek. En vérité, il souhaitait juste donner l'illusion aux deux garçons de se retrouver seuls quelques instants dans la chambre. C'était une technique qu'il avait utilisée plus d'une fois sur des suspects – pas tellement sur son fils cependant. Stiles commença immédiatement à réprimander Derek à voix basse, à propos de « sa supposée ouïe incroyable, qui se révélait totalement inutile. » Derek ne répondit rien du tout et récupéra simplement sa veste en cuir. John réalisa seulement à ce moment-là que cette dernière était étendue sur le lit de son fils. Le fait que la veste était juste posée là, négligemment, et que Derek la ramassait avec autant de naturel, laissait supposer que ce geste avait été fait une centaine de fois auparavant…

Cela ne fit que renforcer la certitude qui grandissait dans l'esprit du shérif. Il la sentait au fond de ses tripes.

« OK. » commença Stiles dès qu'ils furent seuls dans la chambre, avant même que Derek ne commence à descendre les escaliers, « Je sais de quoi ça à l'air – je peux lire sur ton visage à quoi _tu_ penses – mais je te garantis que ce n'est pas le cas, OK ? Mais je me doutais que tu ne serais pas d'accord – et euh, il se trouve que j'avais raison vu la tête que tu fais maintenant – et parfois, on, hm, s'entraide. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire. « Une entraide qui n'a absolument rien de sexuel. Argh, est-ce que ça aide si je dis que Scott le connaît aussi ? On n'est pas toujours qu'à deux, _moi et Derek_. Enfin quand je dis 'toujours', c'est juste parfois, genre quand on se voit, ce qui équivaut à tous les quinze jours vraiment - »

Et Stiles était peut-être un baratineur, mais il n'était pas vraiment un bon baratineur pour autant. Stiles était un des pires menteurs que John n'avait jamais vus – et c'était une qualité qu'il appréciait beaucoup chez un fils, vraiment. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié aucun des mensonges absolument merdiques de son fils par le passé, au moins, maintenant, il savait reconnaître lorsque Stiles était sincère dans ce qu'il disait. Ce qui était le cas. Malheureusement pour Stiles, John était très doué pour observer les choses, et la seule personne pour qui son fils avait jamais autant bafouillé ou rougi, avait été Lydia Martin.

Stiles ne le _réalisait même pas_.

Ça donnait envie à John de se frapper le front avec sa paume de main.

Il abandonna son fils dans sa chambre sans dire un mot, histoire de le laisser agoniser délibérément, - ce qui était la punition parfaite pour lui - et rejoignit Derek en bas. Ce dernier l'attendait debout dans le salon, un peu gauchement. John essaya de se dire qu'il n'était pas impressionné que Derek n'en ait pas profité pour partir comme un voleur.

Il prit un air sérieux – que Stiles appelait son air de _faut-pas-me-chercher_. « Stiles m'a dit que vous vous aidiez mutuellement ? »

Derek parut réfléchir quelques instants, puis il acquiesça. « Oui. C'est exact. »

John essaya de se dire qu'il n'appréciait pas non plus l'honnêteté de Derek. « Mais… Stiles ? Vraiment ? » John savait que son fils était intelligent, créatif aussi, dans sa manière de penser - quand il arrivait à se concentrer suffisamment. Mais il savait également que Stiles pouvait taper sur le système par moment, et Derek n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de mecs à avoir envie de le supporter. « De toutes les personnes qu'il y a dans cette ville… C'est Stiles tu laisses t'aider ? »

Derek ne sembla pas étonné par la remarque, mais sa réponse, elle, fut une réelle surprise pour John. « Il était le seul à vouloir le faire. »

Derek parut choqué par ses propres mots, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu les dire, et son visage – loin d'être très expressif pourtant – se ferma encore plus.

Et bon sang… Menacer Derek avec son insigne et son arme à feu aurait été tellement plus facile en cet instant, si seulement John n'avait pas été au courant de son passé… Si John n'avait pas été présent lorsque le shérif Rogers avait placé sa main sur l'épaule de Derek, plus jeune, pour essayer de le réconforter, lorsque tout son monde venait s'effondrer.

Claudia* lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait un cœur tendre.

« La prochaine fois, » commença John, entre ses dents serrées, « utilise la porte. »

xxx

John avait fait des recherches. Il savait que Derek avait un appartement dans lequel il dormait parfois et dans lequel il ne recevait personne. Il avait vu le brun de temps en temps en centre-ville avec Stiles ou Scott, et parfois d'autres gamins du même lycée. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec des gens de son âge et comme il en savait un bon bout sur tout ce qui était SSPT _(syndrome stress post-traumatique)_ , il se demandait si Derek avait des amis de son âge.

Grâce à Phyllis, qui bossait à l'épicerie du coin, il savait que Derek achetait beaucoup de plateaux repas pour soirée TV... bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment convaincu que Derek possédait une TV.

Une nuit, alors que John rentrait chez lui, fermant la porte sans un bruit, il entendit ce qui ressemblait à une dispute venant de l'étage. Il monta les escaliers, mais plus il grimpait, plus il réalisait que cela ne sonnait pas vraiment comme une dispute. Franchement, cela lui rappelait assez les 'discussions' que Claudia et lui avaient l'habitude d'avoir.

« ...tellement un bébé, oh mon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes _tellement_ comme un bébé ? »

« Stiles, » cracha Derek, « tu as essayé d'arracher une griffe à une de ces choses, et regarde comment ça s'est terminé. »

OK, peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment comme les discussions que Claudia et lui avaient l'habitude d'avoir.

Stiles continua de se plaindre et John resta silencieux, derrière la porte de la chambre de son fils. Il était à peu près sûr que Claudia ne serait pas fière de lui en ce moment, mais Claudia n'avait jamais eu à faire face à Derek Hale, apparemment blessé, se cachant dans la chambre de son fils.

« Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'avais pas voulu jouer stupidement les héros, » déclara Stiles en colère, « Monsieur 'Oh je suis l'alpha, regardez-moi grogner et me jeter dans la bouche d'une machine à tuer juste pour avoir l'air d'un dur à cuir'. »

« Tu veux dire que je n'aurais pas dû te protéger ? Pour la énième fois ? » contre-attaqua Derek, et ce fut à ce moment-là que John décida d'ouvrir la porte.

Le T-shirt de Derek n'était pas sur son dos et les sourcils de John se haussèrent à une altitude jamais égalée auparavant. Pourtant, un coup d'œil à la blessure dentelée présente sur les flancs du brun, et ses sourcils se rebaissèrent légèrement, même s'ils restaient toujours un peu hauts.

Le lit de Stiles était totalement désordonné. Les jeunes étaient tous les deux affalés dessus, à côté du T-shirt de Derek, de sa veste en cuir, et d'un tas de fournitures de premiers soins – il y en avait suffisamment pour remplir une armoire à pharmacie entière. Stiles était en train d'appliquer de l'antiseptique sur la plaie qui avait l'air vraiment moche.

Ou en tout cas, il s'apprêtait à en appliquer juste avant que sa main ne se fige à quelques centimètres des flancs de Derek, alors qu'il fixait son père avec horreur.

« On est passés par la porte d'entrée ! » déclara-t-il soudainement, un peu trop fort, comme si c'était la seule chose dont son père se préoccupait en cet instant. Derek grimaça et John était certain qu'il avait de nombreuses raisons de le faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang ? » parvint-il enfin à demander. Il reçut en réponse une histoire à la mords-moi le nœud à propos d'un animal sauvage – John n'avait jamais cru à cette histoire de puma, ni avant, ni maintenant, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait réellement – et quand il suggéra qu'ils auraient dû aller directement à l'hôpital, Derek détourna le regard.

« Je ne peux pas… je n'aime pas les hôpitaux. »

Stiles acquiesça beaucoup trop vivement. « Derek a un… médecin de famille où il va habituellement. Mais, il est plutôt… occupé. Donc j'ai dit que je l'aiderais. »

Le cerveau de John était préoccupé par le fait que c'était Stiles qui lui donnait cette information et pas Derek. Il parvint néanmoins à dire, « Évidemment. Avec tes compétences médicales très poussées. Est-ce que l'un de vous a pensé à demander à Melissa ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux avec stupidité. John secoua la tête et quitta la chambre en vue d'aller récupérer son téléphone. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, les deux plus jeunes commencèrent à parler à voix basse.

« Sérieux, » dit Stiles doucement. « Tu ne l'as pas entendu ? _Encore_? »

« J'étais un peu distrait par la _douleur insupportable_ , » répondit Derek agacé, et la dernière chose que John entendit fut Stiles souffler fortement, comme si l'excuse n'était pas valable, et dire :

« Tu dois toujours remettre ça sur le tapis, pas vrai ? »

John n'était pas stupide, et Melissa non plus. Lorsqu'elle fut capable de venir, quelques heures plus tard, elle évita de regarder le shérif dans les yeux, et tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Elle n'avait clairement pas envie de lui mentir, même par omission, mais elle n'eut pas d'autre choix.

xxx

Le boulot – et Stiles – occupaient beaucoup John. Mais à chaque fois qu'il avait un peu de temps libre et que Stiles n'était pas là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où ce dernier était. Il aurait pu demander à son fils, mais il lui semblait qu'il ne serait pas très honnête avec lui. Il aurait dû être déçu de l'attitude de Stiles, mais il commençait à réaliser qu'il se tramait quelque chose de vraiment important, qui les dépassait tous. Il ne s'agissait pas juste de Derek accusé de meurtre, attaqué par des animaux, et de la disparition de son oncle. Ce n'était pas juste l'histoire d'une nuit de folie où cinq personnes étaient mortes dans son district. Il se passait quelque chose qui avait un lien avec tout ça, et pour une fois dans sa vie, John n'arrivait pas à assembler les pièces du puzzle entre elles.

Il y avait au moins une constante qui demeurait remarquablement stable. Alors que John rentrait un soir du travail et qu'il allait voir Stiles dans sa chambre, il le trouva – lui et Derek – couchés, ensemble, sur le lit, en train de regarder un film sur l'ordinateur portable.

Il n'y avait pas de contact inapproprié entre eux, pour autant que John puisse le voir, bien qu'ils étaient clairement collés l'un à l'autre. Pour une fois, aucun d'eux deux ne sembla surpris de le voir. Stiles inclina la tête pour le saluer, avant de murmurer doucement quelque chose à Derek. Ce dernier ne dit rien. Il ne regarda ni Stiles, ni John. Il ne fit rien du tout, hormis garder ses yeux fixés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Stiles descendit du lit et il donna à son père un regard qui devait vouloir dire 'viens, on doit parler', mais qui ressemblait plutôt à 'mes yeux n'arrêtent pas d'osciller nerveusement'.

Dans la cuisine, John attendit. Dans cette même cuisine, Stiles soupira, ferma ses yeux et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il arrêta sa gestuelle nerveuse et ouvrit la bouche pour visiblement dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta. Puis, il leva les yeux vers le plafond. Finalement, il ouvrit un tiroir et attrapa le bloc-notes de la liste des courses et un stylo et commença à gribouiller.

_Anniversaire de l'incendie._

Il le souligna plusieurs fois ses mots, craignait sûrement que son père ne comprenne pas l'importance que cette journée avait pour Derek. Stiles avait les yeux grands ouverts et paraissait anxieux, comme s'il était inquiet que son père désapprouve.

John pensa à Derek, allongé seul à l'étage, et il n'y eut pas besoin de plus. « Tu peux remonter. Je commande des pizzas. »

« T'es le meilleur papa. » répondit immédiatement Stiles, lui sautant dessus pour lui faire une accolade enthousiaste. Puis, il se précipita vers les escaliers pour y disparaître. « Commande une salade pour toi ! » cria-t-il tout de même, quelques instants plus tard, et John soupira, blasé.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les pizzas avaient été mangées et que John s'était détendu devant une émission de télé réalité vraiment nulle – Stiles se moquait toujours de lui mais parfois il le grillait en train d'en regarder -, il monta en vue d'aller prendre une douche. Alors qu'il atteignait la chambre de Stiles, il s'y arrêta quelques instants et entrouvrit la porte. L'écran de l'ordinateur portable était noir mais les deux jeunes étaient toujours sur le lit. La position de Stiles avait changé : il était endormi, les yeux fermés, et la moitié de son corps était étendu sur celui de Derek. Les paupières de ce dernier étaient closes également, même si son front était légèrement plissé, lui donnant un air concentré.

John tourna la tête vers la boîte à pizza et les serviettes éparpillées sur le sol, et alla récupérer le tout. Il vérifia la pièce une dernière fois, la main au-dessus de l'interrupteur, quand il vit que Derek le fixait. Pour une fois, le brun ne semblait pas vouloir – ou pouvoir – cacher ses émotions, et il avait à la fois une méfiance et une lueur d'espoir dans son regard. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait quelque chose à dire, mais qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

John leur fit une faveur à tous les deux et éteignit la lumière.

xxx

John était épuisé. Le genre d'épuisement profond, qui n'arrivait qu'après de longues heures de stress et d'inquiétude.

Il se prépara une soupe, parce que c'était rapide et facile, et que Stiles le tuerait s'il découvrait qu'il sautait un repas. Stiles râlerait quand même à propos de la soupe, évidemment, parce qu'elle contenait beaucoup trop de sel, mais c'était bien mieux que de se noyer dans la bouteille de scotch qui était cachée au fond du placard sous l'évier.

Le micro-ondes sonna et il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Et ce moment, John l'avait attendu. Il avait délibérément laissé la porte ouverte et avait déjà préparé deux bols de soupe. Après qu'il les ait soigneusement transportés à l'étage, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Derek, assis sur le bord du lit de son fils, en train de le regarder dormir. Stiles dormait depuis qu'il l'avait ramené de l'hôpital, une heure auparavant.

« Je ne le réveillerai pas. » dit doucement Derek, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que John lui demande de partir.

« Je sais. » répondit ce dernier avec honnêteté, et il jura ensuite avoir entendu Derek _renifler_. Le brun tourna sa tête vers lui, et plissa les yeux en voyant les deux bols de soupes. Quelques secondes plus tard, le shérif était assis sur la chaise d'ordinateur, un bol et une cuillère dans la main. Le bol de Derek resta posé sur le bureau comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le manger, de la même manière qu'il n'avait sûrement pas pu se résoudre à aller voir Stiles à l'hôpital. « Je suis prêt. » déclara John, parce que Stiles avait été _blessé_ et que Derek avait des cercles noirs autour des yeux et que ça changeait la donne.

« Vous devriez poser votre soupe. » répondit Derek, avec une intensité certaine. Si intensément même, que John le crut sur parole. Il posa rapidement son bol sur le bureau et le visage de Derek… changea.

Une fois le choc passé, John ne se sentit pas particulièrement malin – c'était en fait si _évident_. Mais pour sa défense, la plupart des gens sensés n'auraient pas immédiatement pensé à l'existence de _loups-garous_ (lorsqu'il apprit plus tard que Stiles l'avait deviné tout seul, bien avant Scott, cela ne le surprit pas du tout).

Après ça, Derek vint tous les jours pour voir Stiles durant sa convalescence. Il fut présent lorsque l'adolescent sortit enfin de sa chambre, lorsqu'il réussit à vaincre les abominables escaliers, et qu'il élut sa nouvelle résidence provisoire sur le canapé. Il fut présent quand Stiles remit les pieds dehors – juste dans le jardin, mais c'était quand même l'extérieur. John vit le visage de Derek contempler celui de son fils, tourné vers le soleil, et cela réveilla à nouveau une certaine colère en lui. Une colère qui éclatait en même temps qu'elle volait en éclats.

C'était difficile de ne pas en vouloir à Derek. C'était tellement plus simple d'être en colère contre quelqu'un, plutôt que contre une situation. Mais de temps à autre, Stiles faisait ou disait quelque chose qui changeait l'expression sur le visage de Derek..., et John revoyait encore Ben Rogers mettre la main sur l'épaule du jeune Hale quelques années auparavant. Il revoyait Derek, adolescent, totalement perdu et abattu par la misère qui venait de s'abattre sur lui.

Lorsque John partait au travail, Derek était toujours là. Et il l'était aussi lorsqu'il en rentrait. Derek emmenait Stiles à ses séances de rééducation et quand John lui posait des questions, il répondait toujours. Il n'y avait apparemment plus de menace rôdant à Beacon Hills. Un soir, alors qu'il était tard, Derek et John étaient tous les deux assis dans la cuisine et le shérif lui demanda si la morsure guérirait son fils. La main de Derek se referma tellement fort sur le verre qu'il tenait qu'il le fissura, puis, il répondit qu'il ne savait pas, d'un ton qui laissait imaginer qu'il avait lui-même réfléchi à la chose plusieurs fois.

Stiles avait depuis longtemps été très clair sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas devenir un loup-garou.

Les vêtements de Derek finirent par se retrouver mêlés à leur lessive, et il ne tarda pas à avoir son propre mug (Stiles l'avait commandé en ligne ; il était orange et avait une inscription bleue dessus disant 'Miguel'. John ne comprenait pas vraiment la blague, mais dès que le mug était sorti, Stiles paraissait toujours ravi et Derek levait les yeux au ciel). Derek faisait la plupart des courses pour la maison, et certains soirs, il s'asseyait sur le canapé, à côté de John, et ils regardaient la TV. Stiles était toujours pressé contre lui, de l'autre côté, et le front de Derek avait constamment cette ride de concentration, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il regardait ou de comment il avait fini par se retrouver là.

John n'avait également aucune idée de comment tout cela avait fini par arriver… de comment ils avaient réussi à avancer, pas à pas, pour en arriver là.

Mais Stiles souriait sans cesse, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

xxx

John fut réveillé par des cris.

Et il ne l'apprécia pas vraiment à – il vérifia le réveil, argh – 5h32 du matin, mais au moins, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui arrivaient souvent. C'était même la première fois.

Trébuchant avec fatigue en sortant de son lit, il passa sa robe de chambre alors qu'il commençait à entendre plus distinctement les mots braillés.

« -marre que tu me traites comme si j'allais me péter un truc, et comme si t'allais me faire mal... »

« Mais c'est ce qui est arrivé ! » s'éleva la voix de Derek, interrompant Stiles violemment. John s'arrêta net, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi auparavant. « Tu t'es _cassé_ quelque chose et je t'ai fait _mal_! »

Quelques instants plus tard, Stiles répondit quelque chose mais John ne réussit pas à l'entendre. Il continua d'avancer vers la chambre et au moment où il arriva devant la porte, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de les voir en train de s'embrasser.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait surmonté la révélation-gay, – ce n'était rien en comparaison d'avaler le fait que les loups-garous existaient –, et il avait surmonté la révélation-Derek-Hale il y avait peu de temps (même s'il l'avait vue venir depuis un moment). Bien qu'il n'était certainement pas du genre voyeur – surtout concernant son fils – il apprécia le fait de voir Stiles redevenir lui-même (enfin, aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'être). Son fils était proche physiquement et émotionnellement de Derek, et il devait avouer qu'ils faisaient une bonne paire.

Puis, Stiles commença à gémir, et John _se cassa de là_ sans plus attendre.

Il revint pourtant quelques minutes plus tard, parce qu'il devait s'assurer d'une chose – Claudia l'aurait tué de ne pas le faire. Il balança furtivement une boîte de préservatifs dans la chambre - qu'il avait acheté quelques mois auparavant -, et referma aussi sec la porte.

De retour dans sa chambre, en sécurité, John chercha ses boules Quiès – qu'il avait également achetées quelques mois plus tôt. Il les mit et essaya mentalement de se persuader qu'il serait capable de dormir jusqu'à ce que son réveil sonne… dans moins d'une heure.

Le soir, lorsque John revit Stiles, il boitait légèrement. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses blessures précédentes, non. Cela était le résultat de qu'il avait manifestement passé la journée à faire.

John fit semblant de ne rien voir, et demanda à Derek d'aller lui chercher une bière dans le frigo.

.

Fin

.

*Dans la VO, l'auteure a utilisé le prénom de « Alissa ». Je me suis permise de changer pour qu'on comprenne plus facilement.


End file.
